


I See You, You See Me

by myapatheticnature



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myapatheticnature/pseuds/myapatheticnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have their first calm moment in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You, You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from the song 'I See You, You See Me' by The Magic Numbers.

They’re standing in the foyer of the Summer Society house, soaking up the warmth and coziness that had evaded them these past few weeks. Carmilla had to hand it to the ginger bio-major for navigating them here through that bitch of a blizzard, especially with her own tiny journalist making things extra difficult by wandering off in pursuit of bright lights.

Carmilla looked up as she felt her hand being released by said tiny journalist, and watched as she ran into the arms of Danny Lawrence, who had just entered the hallway followed by a new face. The new face introduced himself as Theo. The vampire remained silent as niceties were exchanged, trying not to think about how they were keeping her from a hot shower and a clean bed.

Her ears pricked up when Theo clapped his hands together.

“Okayyy so, rooms! It’s pretty late so I think everything else can wait until morning. LaFontaine, Perry; your room is near my own on the bottom floor so I’ll show you to it, and Danny you can show Carmilla and Laura to theirs. See you guys at breakfast.”

Theo and the ginger twins left through the door to the right while Danny turned around and started up the wooden staircase in front of them. Laura and Carmilla followed her up to the second floor when she stopped outside the first room in the hallway, glancing behind at the two before leading them in. Carmilla’s eyes fell immediately onto the four poster bed in the centre of the room. Hers and Laura’s bed. Theirs.

“Erm, there’s an en-suite just through that door. It should have everything you need but if not I’m just two doors down so let me know if you want anything.” An uncomfortable Danny choked out.

Carmilla looked between the tall ginger and Laura, who were both staring at one another, clearly not sure what to say. Realising that this was a pretty awkward situation, more so for her girlfriend, she decided to excuse herself.

“Thanks for the tour Xena,” she turned to Laura, “I’m gonna take a quick shower cupcake,” she winked when she saw a worried look cross the blonde’s face. She wanted Laura to talk to Danny, to acknowledge the things left unsaid between them, she wasn’t threatened by what the two had, or almost had, plus possessive really wasn’t her style. They were friends who hadn’t spoke for weeks, and while Carmilla didn’t personally care for the sentiment, she understood that Laura did. Plus there was a hot shower waiting for her a few feet away and she’d been deprived of that long enough.

Leaving the two to talk, she shut the door of the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping underneath the water, she had to stop herself from moaning out loud. It was bliss. She washed the struggles of the last month off and after standing there alone for a few minutes, with her back to the room, she could feel the weight of everything creeping to the front of her mind, then Laura got there first. Carmilla found this to be a regular occurrence as of late. When she wasn’t with Laura, she thought of nothing else, and when she was with her, nothing else mattered.

The brunette had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t heard the bathroom door open then close, so was slightly startled when two arms wrapped around her waist from the back. A naked warm body pressed into her from behind, and her girlfriend’s head rested against her back.

This was new. Well, the nakedness was, and it was definitely unexpected. Maybe that’s why Carmilla didn’t feel how she thought she would of. She thought she’d be overwhelmingly turned on when she found herself in a situation like this. Unable to keep her hands off of Laura. And to an extent she was, _of course_ she was, LaFontaine hadn’t used the phrase ‘hormone bombs’ to describe the two of them lightly. It was a very accurate description. But there was something in the way that Laura was holding her and touching her that made this moment so much more than just sexy or seductive. It wasn’t about that. This was just about them being together. Being close. Being in love?

To distract herself from that kind of questioning, Carmilla spun round in Laura’s arms and cupped her face in her hands. “Hey.”

“Hey. I-is this okay? It’s just Danny left and I really wanted to sleep but I also wanted to shower and-”

“Cupcake, it’s fine. I was done anyway if you wanna shower alone? Have some you time?”

Laura shook her head. “No, no, stay please. I, er, I haven’t really wanted me time since you- well, since that day.”

Hearing the sadness in Laura’s voice, Carmilla pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply, revelling in this new level of intimacy with her girlfriend. She felt everything in this moment, and was taken aback by it. This wasn’t her, she didn’t do this. Not since Ell. Yet here she was, letting it happen again, and in a much deeper, more dangerous way. More dangerous because Laura _saw_ her, the actual her, the real her, and still wanted her. Ell hadn’t.

When Laura shivered against her, Carmilla turned them both so the smaller girl was under the hot water, watching as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, appreciating the first bit of luxury they’d had in a while. Carmilla found herself watching the water run down the blonde’s neck, and couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward and pressing her lips along Laura’s collarbone. She heard Laura breathe in sharply as she trailed her kisses upwards and then along her jawline, eventually reaching Laura’s mouth and kissing her there softly.

The hands on the taller girl’s back were stroking up and down and Carmilla sighed at it. This was heavy. The past few weeks had been stressful and tense, but the dynamic between them had always remained light-hearted and teasing. There hadn’t been room for anything else. Now they had calm, with no interruptions, with no running, just the two of them, having so much to say but not knowing where to start.

“I love you.” Oh. Or they could start there.

Carmilla opened her eyes and her gaze was met with Laura’s. Laura was looking at her not expectantly, or apprehensively, she was just looking at her like she loved her. Like it was the simplest thing ever, like it made sense.

“I do, I love you Carm. You can stand there all night looking at me like I need to be in a straight-jacket but it doesn’t make it not true. And you deserve to know that, you deserve to feel loved.”

Carmilla’s eyes hadn’t left Laura’s. She knew how she felt about Laura, hell, everyone did. You can’t die for a girl and expect how you feel to remain a secret. But Carmilla loving Laura made sense. Anyone loving Laura made sense. And now Laura was returning that love, knowing what she knew, having seen what she’d seen.

It wasn’t that she didn’t feel worthy of Laura’s love, she just didn’t expect it. The vampire hated self-deprecating bullshit from anyone, so she knew she could accept Laura’s love, but understanding it would be another thing entirely. She’d never known love like this. In her 300+ years she’d come close, yes, but now her tiny journalist Laura Hollis was saying three words that managed to hold so much weight behind them that it had rendered her speechless.

Carmilla caressed Laura’s cheek with her thumb, just underneath her eye, then ran it over her bottom lip, her eyes raking over the blonde’s face. The smaller girl closed her eyes at Carmilla’s touch, so gentle and filled with care.

“Laura.” The brunette cooed softly, almost whispering, and tear-filled hazel eyes opened to meet hers. “I love you.” She kissed her. “I love you” She said again against Laura’s lips, both of their tears spilling freely now.

They stayed like that until they were both shivering, and Carmilla finally pulled away. “I don’t know about you cupcake, but I’ve been dreaming about sleeping in an actual bed for weeks, and if I’m not mistaken, there’s quite a big one in the next room with our names on it. How about you finish up in here and I go warm it up?”

“I think that’s the best thing you’ve said all day.” Laura teased.

Carmilla raised her eyebrows, smirking. “The best? I didn’t know declarations of love were such a thing of the past. I’ll definitely hold back on those in future then.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say you love me, Carm.”

“Ditto, cutie. I love you.” The vampire placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before putting on a bathrobe and heading into their bedroom. _Theirs._

 


End file.
